


Priorities

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Bad Boden, Badass Herrmann, Crossover, Family, Fuck the CFD, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Kelly Severide, Husbands, M/M, Post Season 6, Protective Matthew Casey, We all miss Shay, not in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: Something happens causing Casey to leave the CFD but no on on Truck nor Sqaud knows why. Six months down the line, Severide is in critical condition at MED but the Casey that turns up itsn't who they were expecting and they are in for a lot of surpises. But is everything for the worse?Matt and Severide friendship with Natalie and Will
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

He asked for Casey. Specifically, he asked for Matt.

That is all Sylvie Brett could think, in the few moments that Severide was awake in the ambulance he kept asking for Matt. 51 hadn’t been the same in the last few months not since Casey had left the CFD. Know one knew what truly happened, everyone suspected Hermann knew as he knew Casey the longest but he never said.

* * *

_“This is insane!” Casey shouted from inside the Chief’s office. Everyone in the kitchen froze in their tasks wondering what had caused the Captain to yell. You could have cut the tension that had been in the firehouse since their last shift. Everyone knew something was going on between Casey, Severide and Boden but no one dared ask._

_Suddenly they could hear a door slam against the wall and Casey was storming past them straight out of the firehouse without a single glance into the commons area. It wasn’t long before Severide was running after._

_“Casey! Case! Matty!” Severide’s voice faded away the further he ran from the house._

_Kidd, Foster and Brett all stared at each other in confusion as the scene unfolded in front of them._

_‘Matty?’ Kidd mouthed, concern written on her face and the other women could only shake their heads in confusion._

_“Hermann!” Boden called out grabbing everyone attention, “you will taking over for Casey for this shift.”_

_“Everything okay Chief?” Hermann questioned still looking out the doors._

_“Captain Casey has some personal issues to deal with today,” Boden replied. Everyone expected him to leave for his office but he took a seat at the head of the table and stared at the door._

_No one knew how to react so everyone went on silently with what they were doing before hand and prayed a call would come in to break the tension. It wasn’t long before Severide return, anger clearly written on his face, he just stood in the entry way waiting for the Chief to look at him._

_“Something to say Severide?” Boden finally asked._

_“He picked option two,” Severide replied with no emotion in his voice._

_Boden froze for a second, “Is he sure?”_

_Everyone else couldn’t help but stare on confused on what was happening around them._

_“He said he would rather leave the CFD then be forced out of 51.”_

* * *

Brett was pulled from her memories of Casey’s final day when Foster shook her saying the rest of the house had arrived. Boden was the first one to arrive in the room, the rest of squad and truck not far behind them.

“How’s Severide?” Chief asked looking around for a doctor.

“He was still alive when we got here,” was the only response Foster could think off. Honestly he had been in such bad shame they never expected him to still be breathing when he arrived. It was suppose be a simple call but the building collapsed under them, sending Severide falling down several floors.

By the time everyone was sitting down, Dr Will Halstead walked out wearing a grim expression and his scrubs were covered in blood. “He’s stable,” was the first words out of his mouth to ease the firefighters minds, “but he is critical! Dr Rhodes has taken him in the hybrid OR then he will be transferred to the ICU.”

“What are his chances?” Kidd asked clutching her turnout gear.

“It’s still touch and go,” Will admitted not wanting to lie to them.

Hermann focused on the word ‘stable’ to hold himself together and take lead as lieutenant, “We need to call Casey.”

Boden nodded not knowing how to make this phone call, “I will do it.”

“Chief,” Halstead interrupted, “Matt is on his way. Natalie is bringing him as they were together today. Maggie called when Severide arrived.”

“Good,” Hermann nodded, “He needs to be here.”

Boden nodded before moving to sit down again. The rest of the house realised they were still missing something in this situation but knew it wasn’t the time. Either way, CFD or not, Casey would need to be called.

Hermann couldn’t stop pacing the whole time they waiting for news or Matt to arrive. He remembered going across to Matt’s apartment the next morning not surprised to find Severide their as well. The Captain informed him of everything that had happened that night and promised to keep it to himself. Hermann had probably seen them both more since Casey left the CFD then he would have done if Matt was still working. He had been so thankful that Casey had allowed him into his personal life and not withdrawn like he did with everyone else. The doors opened and a dishevelled Matt Casey ran inside his eyes darting around.

“Where is he?” he demanded looking to Boden.

“Matt, hey Casey?” Hermann jumped in grabbing the younger man’s arms forcing him to focus on him, “Kelly is in surgery okay? He got badly injured at a call but last we heard he was stable.”

Casey nodded taking a deep breath focusing on the news that Kelly was stable. Everyone was so focused they hadn’t notice Dr Natalie Manning follow Casey inside looking equally worried while holding Owens hand and another baby in her arms. It wasn’t till the baby started fussing did their attention focus in on them but equally confused when Casey moved to grab the baby in her arms.

“Hey baby girl, it’s okay,” Matt soothed trying to relax his hold knowing she would never calm down if he was tense. “I’ve got you, daddy’s got you.”

Now everyone was even more confused even Boden this time. Since when did Casey have a child? The baby didn’t look to be very old, only around two months but before anyone could question it, Ms Goodman came into the waiting room clearly seeking Matt out.

“Matt,” she spoke gently as she approached them.

“Do you know what’s happening? Is Kelly okay?” Matt asked quickly but tried to sound calmer this time round.

“I’m sorry I don’t have an update for you. Dr Rhodes is stabilising him and Dr Halstead is reviewing the scans we managed to take.”

Casey didn’t reply but instead carried on bouncing the baby in his arms. He caught the eye of his old truck members and tried to send them a small smile but failed miserably.

“Ms Goodman,” Natalie spoke with a comforting arm around Matt, “Let me scrub. I can help please.”

Goodman looked at her for a moment. It was suppose to be her day off but they could get as much as they could on Severides case, “Okay. I’ll get April to take Owen to the nursery.”

Natalie nodded before kneeling down in front of her son, “Owen I need to go help Uncle Kelly okay? April is going to take you to play with the other children.”

“Okay mommy,” Owen smiled innocently at her before Goodman gently took his hand and lead him away from all the worried faces.

“I won’t let anything happen to your boy okay,” Natalie promised gripping his arm, “Do you want me to take her to the nursery?”

“No,” Casey snapped a bit too sharply before taking a calming breath, “I’ll be okay. I need her to stay with me.”

As Natalie finished up talking to Matt, Hermann took the opportunity to pull everyone aside to quickly fill them on the situation to save Casey from having to do it himself, “Casey and Severide are together. That is why the Captain left the CFD. That is all you are getting out of me. Matt will tell you more if you want.” With a sharp nod of authority, Hermann sent them all the clear message that ‘now wasn’t the time.’

Matt took a few deep breaths looking down at his daughter knowing he would have to approach everyone now. Taking some slow steps over to them he ended up standing next to Brett who stood to greet him as he approached.

“Hey Captain,” she smiled at him kindly.

“Think it’s just Matt now,” Casey huffed but smiled in return none the less.

“Nonsense you are always our Captain,” Kidd smiled walking up to him, “we have missed you.”

Casey hesitated for a second, looking across to Boden for the second time since entering, “I’ve missed you too.”

As a slightly awkward silence settled over the group, Dr Manning walked back out of the doors calling Matt across the room. Casey nodded at her but didn’t want to take his daughter across with him as he didn’t want to hurt her.

“Sylvie?” Matt suddenly asked holding his daughter out, “would you mind?”

Sylvie felt a few more tears spring to her eyes at Matt’s gesture and happily took the girl in her arms. “What’s her name?” she asked just as Matt turned away.

“Leslie Andrea,” Matt smiled sadly walking away to Natalie.

Everyone had more tears in their eyes as they watched him walk away. They waited on baited breath as Natalie pulled a chain out of her pocket with a simple silver band attached to it. All they could do was watch as Matt crumbled, taking the chain in his hand it was obviously hanging around Kelly’s neck but no one had taken any notice of it. It took them all a moment to notice an exact copy of the ring on Casey’s hand, his left hand and then it all clicked. Casey and Severide had told the Chief they were together. They were given an option to leave the CFD or transfers houses due to their status in house being a conflict of interest. Since Matt left they had gotten married and now have a child. The reason they stopped seeing Casey in Molly’s on those rare occasions after he left the CFD or outside the firehouse picking Severide up after shift. The reason both Hermann and Severide would just smile slightly and say Casey was happy.

“They’re married?” Boden questioned in shock.

“A month after Casey left the CFD.” Hermann informed him keeping his eyes on Matt was he tried to recompose himself.

“You knew?” Mouch asked shocked his friend had kept it from him but understood his reasoning.

“I was there,” Hermann smiled, “Just my family, Manning and Halstead as they both has become close friends over the year and Severide’s father.”

“Benny was there?” Boden asked again shocked at the whole situation it has only just been over half a year since Casey left.

Leslie began fussing slightly in Brett’s arms wanting to be back with her father but Matt was in too much of a state right now to deal with this. Hermann moved over to the little girl and started tickling her slightly on her chest knowing it always calmed her down.

“Told you her Pops touch is magic,” Matt sniffed taking his daughter back in his arms.

“Still with the Pops thing Matthew,” Hermann joked trying to life his spirts slightly as Casey moved to sit down finally.

“Well you didn’t like gramps,” Casey didn’t realise till then that everyone was watching him with sad eyes and knew they found out their secrets finally. “You all know?” Everyone just smiled sadly and nodded in response but still equally showed their support. “Guess you didn’t see that coming did you?”

And with that the tension had been eased slightly. Matt has been so focused on Leslie that he didn’t notice Cruz and Otis move to sit next to him until Cruz finally spoke, “She’s beautiful Captain.”

“How old is she?” Otis asked quietly not wanting to seem too intrusive.

“Just a little over six weeks. We adopted her the day she was born, it was actually Dr Manning that delivered her,” Matt smiled slightly at the memory as more of truck moved over quietly to have a better look at the little girl. Casey could sense they all wanted to ask more questions and to be fair they had every right to be confused; they never did come out to everyone, the experience with Boden made them more protective of their private life especially from Severide’s point of view. “Come on someone ask, I still know you all too well.”

“How long?” Kidd finally asked knowing everyone was too scared too.

“Officially?” Matt couldn’t help but smirk, “just after my divorce.”

“An unofficially?” Foster couldn’t help asking.

“Since the academy,” Matt huffed thinking about all those amazing nights but awkward mornings they have shared over the years.

Everyone shared a small laugh that didn’t seem fitting for where they were but allowed their memories to forget just for a moment.

“Matt?” Dr Conner Rhodes called out walking into the waiting room not surprised to find the large group of firefighters waiting.

Casey quickly handed Leslie across to Brett. “Go to Aunty Sylvie baby girl,” he said not realising the smile that grew on Brett’s face as he did.

Matt, Hermann and Boden all moved over to Rhodes knowing the rest had moved forward as they did. “How is he?” Casey asked instantly struggling again to hold it together.

“He’s stable and in the ICU,” Conner smiled reassuringly. “The next few days will be critical but his in better shape than when he arrived.”

“What was the damage?” Boden asked taking over to get the facts.

“He has multiple broken ribs with caused a lung to collapse so he is on a ventilator until he can breath again on his own. There was a lot of internal bleeding but we managed to fix the damage and save his liver and kidneys. We did have to remove his spleen though. CT scan showed he has a severe concussion and with the morphine levels he is on we think it will be couple hours before he wakes and even then he will be in and out of it for a few days.”

“Is that all?” Hermann asked already struggling to process it all.

“Is that enough?” Casey couldn’t help but snap out.

“Halstead has taken him for an X-rays on a suspected broken leg and he does have varies cuts and bruises from the fall.”

“Can I see him?” Matt asked desperately.

“Dr Manning will come and collect you when he’s back in his room. It shouldn’t be long,” Conner replied before letting his doctor mode slip for a moment, “I know it’s a lot Matt but this could have been a lot worse and he’s strong. You just need to believe in him.”

“Thank you,” Matt smiled gratefully as everyone took in a small sigh of relief that he had survived through the surgery.

Boden watched his squad for a few moments before finally speaking up, “It’s getting late. Everyone should get home and we can come back first thing in the morning for updates. Hermann, you’re staying.”

“Yes Chief,” they all chorused as the slowly moved to collect all of their turnout gear and return to the trucks.

“Thank you Chief,” Casey said quietly and they both shared a nod of respect to each other.

Brett and Foster walked back across and handed Baby Leslie safely back into her fathers arms.

“Do you need anything?” they asked before they left.

Casey shakenly handed across his house keys before asking them both for a favour, “Can you head to ours and grab Leslie’s push chair and a bag of stuff she will need. I’ve only got her diaper bag with me?”

“Of course, Captain,” Foster smiled jumping at the opportunity to be helpful.

It wasn’t long before Natalie came down to bring them up to ICU and although Kelly shouldn’t be allowed more than one visitors they saw it best to bend the rules in this case. Hermann carried Leslie the whole way knowing Matt main focus was seeing his husband and he happily took over watching her for as long as Matt needed. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Casey would be taking his baby girl back in his arms anyway.

Seeing Severide with all the machines and wires attached to him had been hard for Casey to handle and he first struggled to take in his husbands appearance. His face was littered with cuts from his mask, a banged wrapped around his head compressing what he guessed to be large cute and the rest of his body, that could been seen under the blankets, were starting to go black and blue with bruises.

“Oh Kelly,” Casey whispered slowly moving forward taking Kelly’s hand gently in his, “what have you gone and done now?”

“What did his X-rays show?” Hermann asked turning back to Dr Manning.

“He’s broken his left leg. It might require surgery to fix it but we are holding off till Kelly wakes up and the swelling reduces,” Manning replied.

Nothing was much said after that. Casey took a seat holding his daughter to his chest with one arm and tight grip on Kelly’s hand. Hermann left to inform the Chaplain and update the Chief as Brett arrived again with what Matt had requested. With Leslie settled safely into the vintage looking stroller which Matt had fallen in love with all those months before, Brett and Casey caught up slightly over the past few months before Manning came back around saying Sylvie would have to leave and that she was heading home with Owen but promised to be back first thing. Will was staying overnight in the doctors lounge in case anything happened. Eventually Matt convinced Hermann to go home and be with Cindy and promised to call if anything changed. Severide’s accident was during the first call out of the day and now it was the earlier hours off the following morning and all Casey could do was sit and wait.

Leslie woke for her usual early hours feed and Matt found comfort that she had still remained on schedule even after all of the events and didn’t seem to bothered by the change of scenario. Matt has already decided he was going to ask Cindy to take her home later but right now couldn’t part from his daughter. Just after Midnight, Kelly was triggering the ventilator on his own so they swapped him out for a mask as they all took this as a good sign but needed him to wake up to be sure. The sun was just breaking through the night clouds again when the door opened again and Boden walked in not surprised to find Matt still awake.

“How is he?” he asked in greeting.

“The same but the doctors say that is a good sign,” Casey replied not moving his eyes from Severide’s still form.

They sat in silence for some time before Leslie started fussing making her presence known to the world.

“Oh don’t worry,” Matt sighed happily picking his daughter up, “No one has forgotten about you little Miss Leslie Andrea Casey-Severide.”

“Leslie Andrea?” Boden repeated with a gentle smile, “Shay and Andy.”

Casey watched his old Chief for a second before offering him a small smile, “It was the first thing we agreed on. Shay and Andy would have been so excited to spoil her rotten.”

“Did they know?”

“About Kelly and I? They knew it was complicated,” Casey smiled looking back on his walk of shame morning run-ins with Andy in the kitchen at the Academy then Shay since being at 51. 

Boden watched the young man for a second as he laid his daughter back down in her pram, “I never wanted to lose you Casey. I would have happily kept you both at 51.”

“I know Chief,” Casey smiled shocking Boden, “I know the instructions came from the powers above. I lost my anger quickly but Severide couldn’t let it go. He is very protective of his family and he just wasn’t ready to risk all again after the fall out with CFD.”

The Chief nodded in understanding and they fell back into silence until a small groan escaped Kelly’s lips causing Matt to move towards him instantly and Boden got up to find a doctor.

“Kelly, babe can you hear me?” Matt encouraged watching Severide struggle to open his eyes, “Come on Sev, open those eyes for me. Let me see your eyes!”

Kelly eventually opened his eyes and Matt could see the pain and panic swimming in them, “M’tty?”

“I’m here baby, I’m here. You’re at Med, you had an accident but you’re okay now,” Matt couldn’t help but lean down and press his shaking lips to his forehead.

Will watched the interaction with a gentle smile before injecting more morphine into Kelly’s IV and he quickly succumbed to the darkness again.

“He’s needs to rest,” Will inform Matt as he still sat holding Kelly’s face, “this is a good sign Matt. This is a really good sign.”

Will and Boden left them alone and this time Matt had happy tears falling down his cheeks as he continued to stroke Kelly’s battered face. More hours passed and at some point Matt succumbed to sleep after tending to Leslie again and knew he would wake the moment she did with her being so close.

Over twenty four hours after the accident, Kelly woke again this time slightly less panicked but could still feel the morphine flowing around his body. After taking several minutes for his eyes to focus in the harsh hospital lighting, he felt a weight on his left arm and turned his head slowly and only slightly to see Matt usual sleep ridden face pinched in worry even as he slept.

“Matty?” he croaked out, shocked how dry he found his throat. This time he moved his hand slightly causing Matt to jump in his seat and look around confused until their eyes finally meet.

“Kelly?” Matt whispered as tears started falling from his eyes as he took his husband in now finally awake.

Severide slowly moved his hand up to wipe his husbands tears away but Matt clasped it between his and brought it to his lips, “’m o’ay.”

“You scared me so much,” Matt admitted moving to cup and his face gently, “do you remember what happened?”

“The fl’r apsed,” Severide whispered trying to remember it fully but it was all a blur.

Casey laughed quietly, “That’s what happen when I’m not there to call you an idiot for doing stuff.”

“I kn’w I kn’w,” Severide whispered and Matt thought he was about to fall back asleep when his eyes flew open again in panic, “Leslie?!”

“It’s okay, just breath Sevvy, she’s right here.” Knowing his husband wasn’t going to calm down like this, Casey gently picked their daughter from her pram and laid her on Severide’s chest being careful of all the wires and supported her against her daddy.

Severide blew out a small pained breath as he looked down on his daughter as they both held her. He couldn’t believe how close he came to never being there for her and Matt could read the pain and worry that coursed through his body.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Matt smiled at him, “you are still here and you were being a hero. Leslie would be so proud of her daddy okay.”

“’m sorry M’tty.”

“I love you Kelly, it’s all going to be okay,” Matt promised although his own tears were falling.

“I l’ve yu t’.”

Matt watched as Kelly eventually feel back asleep and adjusted their daughter back in his arms before leaning down a kissing him gently on the lips. He turned to the window and saw the rest of 51 had been watching them and he gave them all a small smile as Hermann left the group and walked towards room.

“Everything is going to be okay Kelly,” Matt smiled looking back down at his husband.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

“Home time lads!” Hermann called out after the finally got back to the station. The bell rang just before the end of shift and the overhaul had been killer on both companies.

“Hey Hermann tell shift 2 that Squad is all theirs!” Severide called after them hanging his own uniform up ready to go home after their delayed finished. It has been a couple of months now since he had been back on shift and even though he worried another accident would happen he knew it was part of the job and it wasn’t going to hold him back. With Casey and Leslie waiting for him back home, he knew just how carefully he had to be.

“You’re late,” a voice from the Squad table called out causing Severide to spin back on himself, “What is the point of surprising my husband with breakfast when he isn’t even here?!”

Severide couldn’t help a laugh escape him as he watched Matt sit in his recliner with his legs resting on the table, “Hey baby, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Kelly walked over to his husband and lent down a placed a gentle kiss on his lips and Matt smiled in response, “Lucky for you we saw you tear out of the house and decided to stay and reminisce over old times.”

“Miss it?” Severide asked knowing he still felt guilty that Matt was the one who left.

“Not really. I’m happy,” Matt smiled throwing his arm around his husband, “Killer overhaul?”

“The worst?” Severide replied before realising a certain little girl wasn’t in sight, “ummm honey where is LA?”

“Who?” Matt joked.

“Leslie Andrea, you know our daughter!” Severide laughed when suddenly a giggling could be heard getting closer, “She’s with Brett isn’t she?”

“Of course she’s with Sylvie,” Matt said pulling back, “Brett kidnapped her as soon as the ambulance came back like an hour ago. Foster went home though, we have just been waiting for you.”

Brett came walking onto the floor carrying a laughing little girl in her arms bout pouted when she saw Severide has returned, “Oh you’re back.”

“Yes I’m back now return my daughter,” Severide laughed scoping in quickly to grab his daughter before Brett ran away, she had done it before. “Did you miss me?” Leslie babbled her response clapping her hands in Kelly’s face causing everyone to laugh.

Boden walked out and watched on at the happy family before calling out, “Severide go home! It’s nearly midday.”

“Yes Chief,” Severide yelled back releasing Casey has already grabbed his stuff, “Say bye bye to Aunty Sylvie.”

Severide gently grabbed her hand and waved it their direction as he and Matt walked out to their car in need for some much needed family time that didn’t include the 51 family. Their life wasn’t perfect; they would change things if they could but they were happy and who could ask for more.


	2. Notes

Hey Angels,

So I re-read this story the other night and I was like 'I don't like it'. It was one of my impulse publications after an annoying idea wouln't leave me head. This story will remain up but I'm starting a new project to re-write this story, add more plot and depth to it and just to overall make it better. So keep your eyes out my friends, you'r favourite couple will be back soon.

XOXO


End file.
